perfectworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Priss
Welcome Hello Priss, welcome to Wikia! Could you please add your contents to this wiki, not to the Central Wikia? Please let me know if you need any help. --rieke 10:56, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :Sorry about that. Honestly... Yes i need help. But I'll read the guides. --Priss IRC Hiho, could you join #wikia again for some minutes? :-) --rieke 15:00, 23 May 2007 (UTC) To rieke hi. heres the info.. (for the one you told me before) Quests Quest Name - *** Quest Type: Manage / General / Repeating / Cultivation /more... - *** Recieved Quest from: Input NPC Name - *** + NPC Location - *** Rewards: #Gold, #EXP, #Soul Tasks: ... ---- Monsters Monster: Input Name *** Level: Input 0-100 Element: Choice of None/Earth/Water/Fire/Iron/Wood ( 1 choice ) LocationS: *** Item DropS: *** ---- Items Item Name - *** Sell Price - *** item Details - *** Inputbox, preload and editintro This three words is all you need to know :) Preload is the page that will be loaded in the edit box. Like a template, you can add to include the text between the tags only in the edit box, but not in the article itself. But you can't use because it won't work as expected. In WikiDex we play with and to make things in the edit box disappear when the page is saved, and acts like a with the difference that the will be shown in the edit box (it will be loaded) but it will disappear from the code (because the "subst:") when the page is saved. So it must be warned to the editors not to type the content between the pseudo-template "ns:0". Editintro is the text that will be shown over the edit box, like if it was the preview of the page, but you can add whatever you want. Maybe instructions to complete the form. When the preview button is clicked, the editintro will be replaced by the preview of the page, so warn the editors about it! I'd added it for you at http://perfectworld.wikia.com/index.php?title=Monster_Profiler&diff=2976&oldid=2973 I hope this little explanation will help you. --Ciencia Al Poder (Discussion) w:t-@WikiDex 19:31, 4 June 2007 (UTC) :: i see.. got it. it's confusing. but i'll try to understand it.. thanks very much. : ) - priss Images in sortable tables Hi. I read your problem at Sparkla's talk. What you need is to put this in your Common.js: window.ts_getInnerText = function(el){ if (typeof el "string") return el; if (typeof el "undefined") return ""; if (el.nodeType 1 && el.getElementsByTagName('img').lenght 0) if (el.textContent) return el.textContent; // DOM else if (el.innerText) return el.innerText; // IE var str = ""; var cs = el.childNodes; for (var i = 0; i < cs.length; i++) { switch (csi.nodeType) { case 1: //ELEMENT_NODE if (csi.tagName.toLowerCase() 'img') str += csi.alt; else str += ts_getInnerText(csi); break; case 3: //TEXT_NODE str += csi.nodeValue; break; } } return str; } --Ciencia Al Poder (Discussion) w:t-@WikiDex 08:56, 9 June 2007 (UTC) : You must copy it without the tags. --Ciencia Al Poder (Discussion) w:t-@WikiDex 09:17, 9 June 2007 (UTC) : ... and writing all non-javascript code between /* and */ (like the heading that you'd put)--Ciencia Al Poder (Discussion) w:t-@WikiDex 09:20, 9 June 2007 (UTC) ok it's working now.. hehe.. thanks very much. ^__^ Looking good Looks good Hey Priss, just wanted to encourage you to keep up the good work on editing this wiki - looks really great and I hope it'll be pretty big soon, since it's an interesting topic :). Please don't hesitate to ask me if you'll need any help. Datrio 18:26, 10 July 2007 (UTC)